You're Going To Be A Dad, Grow A Pair
by JacNaylorGingerNinja
Summary: When ice-queen Jac naylor finds out she's pregnant, Mo Effanger convinces her to tell the father, ex boyfriend, Jonny Maconie. Will he listen? Will he want to listen?


**_"Your bum's changed, I knew you were pregnant" said Mo, feeling inwardly smug that she was right as she put the phone back_**

Jac, who was still shocked from the news in which she had just received, just stood there, not really knowing what to think, let alone say. Mo decided to break the silence, "You know, you've got to tell Jonny. He's going to want to know sooner rather than later. Jac? Jac?"

"Go and tell a patient something they don't know, rather than telling me something I do know" Jac said, still in shock. At this point, she had many many questions running through her head like, what was Jonny going to say? When would be the best point to tell him? How did this happen?

"Okay, I'm just saying, he's a mate. I know him well. I know for sure he's going to want to know really soon. Do yourself a favour" Mo said stroking Jacs shoulder, much to her disgust, then walking off.

Jac, after a lot of standing in the same place, starring at the same person, thinking the same thoughts, she went to talk to Jonny,of course, this wasn't going to be easy nor polite.

Jonny was talking an old woman. More of, chatting her up. "Once you have had a work flirting with patients, may I have a word Nurse?" Jac couldn't even bring herself to say his last name. It wasn't even an hour ago that she had said she doesn't want offspring and certainly doesn't want offspring with Scottish DNA. Looks like the icy Jac Naylor is not going to get her way this time

"Don't speak to him like that. You're fine aren't you Jonny" said the old patient, winking at Jonny.

"I'm sorry Miss..." Jac looked up to the name board and read 'illegible Jonny writting'. "I'm sorry Miss C, but I need an important conversation with the nurse. It's his break now anyway, I'm sure he'll bring you back biscuits or whatever old people like" replied Jac as she walked off. She heard Jonny's footsteps follow her and she knew it was time. Of course, she didn't want to do this. What was she going to say? wash she going to include the endometriatis part?

They walked off in silence to the changing rooms where Jonny sat down on the bench and Jac lent on the lockers. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Jonny got bord and opened the door to get back into sanity!

"Wait" commanded Jac. Jonny huffed but did as he was told

"Are you going to talk or is this a part of your evil scam? Or should I stand back just incase I get bitch-slapped" Jonny said with a tiny smirk on his face from feeling smug about a comeback. Jac, on the other hand, was not amused.

"Shut up, you're going to be a dad, grow a pair" said Jac, not actually meaning the huge news to come out that fast. Jonny was shocked, but not speechless

"What? That's a joke right?" said Jonny, knowing it isn't really a joke. At. All. Jac didn't answer for she didn't know what to say.

"Start from the top" commanded Jonny

"I've got endometriatis It's a condition where..." Jac said, sounding ashamed of her condition

"I know what it is. That doesn't concern me so how am I a dad?" asked Jonny, craving answers

"You're so ignorant. Shut up and listen. I have endometriatis. That's why I slapped you, you said 'anything that comes from my womb would be the product of the anti-christ. That day, I found out that I probably couldn't conceive. So, if you think about it, you are the daddy of the anti-christ" said Jac, slightly amused. She looked down at her stomach, remembered why they were there, and the amusement faded into nothing but saddnes.

"Then, on the day of Taras death, I. You. I mean we..."

"Yes yes skip that part. When did you find this out? Won't your condition cause harm to the baby?" asked Jonny, seemingly just as confused as Jac

"Today. About 15 minutes ago. Miss Effanger told me to tell you. Withyour second question, I don't know. Probably. There will probably be some sort of complications"

"complications with a complicated women with a complicated relationship" said Jonny. They hadn't actually looked up at each other. They didn't want to either. After a lot more silence and a lot more thinking, Jac decided it was her turn to talk

"You can be as involved or not as you want. I don't want. Well. Yeah. Be as involved. Or not or course. I doubt you'd want to but..." said Jac, walking out, realising the time

"Wait!" said Jonny, with a raised voice, standing up and grabbing Jac'sarm

"Sit. Why wouldn't I want to be involved?" asked Jonny, watching Jac wearily sit down.

"Because you hate me" Jac said in a tiny voice

"No Jac, I never hated you. How could I hate someone like you. I've always loved you. I'm going to take care of you, and this baby- whether you like it or not" said Jonny, putting his arm around her, just like he used to

"What do you want to do now?" asked Jonny, after about half an hour of silent hugging. Jac just shrugged, not knowing what to do anymore

"I would like to go home, but I don't think my boss would allow it" Jonny said, stroking Ja's beautiful ginger silky hair

"If you kissed her, I think she would" replied Jac

"Hmm, I don't think my girlfriend would like that" answered Jonny.

After a bit more hugging, they decided to go to Jonny's 'box'. Jac got up and unlocked her locker. he stuffed everything in her bag and unlocked the locker again.

Jac and Jonny walked off hand in hand. They walked to the nurses station so Jac could collect her letter she got from Mr T a while ago about her endometriatis o spotted them and walked over. This made Jac roll her eyes. She's never been keen on Miss Effanger.

"You did the right thing" said Mo

"I know" replied Jac, as blankly and as icy as possible. "How did you know I was, yanno" said Jac who still couldn't yet bring herself to admit that she was pregnant, so Jonny did it for her.

"Easy. Your bum's changed. Here we come constant eating and gaining pounds!" replied Mo, smiling, thinking they're all 3 friends

"I'm still your boss, baby or not. Get to work" replied Jac

"It's okay, I'll subscibe you to Krispy Kreme, half a dozen every week" said Jonny, very amused, not the slightest bit scared of the times to come.

They walked off, hand in hand, happy again.


End file.
